


Addicted

by Cyborgjellyfish99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyborgjellyfish99/pseuds/Cyborgjellyfish99
Summary: The action takes place after the Suicide squad. Bruce falls for one and only Harley Quinn. Joker s just trying to keep Harley out of jail. Harley wants to be Joker 2.0. and wants her old Joker back. All of them are addicted but who will get what they want?





	1. Chapter 1

Harley went out with a cup of coffee. She decided to treat herself that day. Harley was walking with a pile of shopping bags and drinking her coffee. She was enjoying herself a lot.

Joker was out of town they lived in after he had rescued Harley from prison. He was supposed to come back in a couple of days so Harley went for a walk. She was able because Joker had a lot of connections that he worked very hard on. That was his main focus and it concerned Harley a lot. She wanted to focus on creating chaos and not maintaining stability.

But she could see the good side of it after a long day of shopping. Harley ordered a taxi to get home.

Spitting in other people's minds became boring. She wanted more but couldn't get it. She didn't know how. Harley didn't notice how the Joker she once admired slowly started to become a shadow of his old self. Or maybe she didn't notice that the Joker she once admired only existed in her head. Anyway, it was out of her concern. Shopping was very pleasing indeed but it could never replace the euphoria of chaos. It worked as a temporary substitution pretty well though.

Harley went out of the car and entered the house.

'Where the fuck have you been?' she heard a shout. Joker stormed out to the hall.

'I was walking' Harley answered feeling very guilty putting her bags on the floor.

'All day?' he asked in rage.

'Yes?' Harley said 'I'm sorry, I just haven't expected you this early.' The answer followed in the form of a harsh slap.

'I came home expecting my pet to be home waiting for me. And when I came I found an empty fucking house with no clue where you were.'

Harley was examining the floor. Joker was looking at her clearly waiting for an explanation he had already received. Harley knew she had to answer but she didn't feel like it.

'Are you gonna say anything?' he asked.

'I've already told you that I didn't expect you this early. What else do you want from me?' Harley rolled her eyes.

It was abnormal. But Harley wasn't as afraid of Joker as she used to be. She was rather disappointed and a bit disgusted. She started to hate what their life had become but she still couldn't just talk about it as she had been never allowed to question Joker.

'I want your ungrateful ass to behave properly' he growled. 'I'm working very hard so we wouldn't sit in jail' said Joker.

'We weren't sitting in jail before' she answered.

'How dare you? Things changed, okay? Everything is now more complicated than it's used to be. And now I have to work much harder so you could have a normal life.'

'Since when do you want a normal life?'

'I'm done' he said grabbing Harley by the hair and leading her to the basement. She felt relieved as she finally had spoken her mind out but she knew very well that it was very expensive and she was scared. Harley wanted to say that she was sorry but her mouth wouldn't open to lie to Joker.

He threw Harley on the basement's floor. There was no use to try and run away she had to just take it. Joker chained Harley to the ceiling in the middle of the dungeon so he could approach her at any side and stripped her. Then he went out. Harley was very scared as it was a bad sign. Joker came back with a red-hot iron poker.

'Heated it up while I was waiting for you' he said.

'Please, don't put it in me' thought Harley.

'I came back earlier as I had failed what I had to do. I came back in the morning and had to wait for you practically the whole day. I expected my pet to make me feel better and not ruining my weekend. You're coming back this late and backtalk to me in this manner?' said Joker and poked Harley. She screamed. It was painful but she was thankful he didn't do anything worse. 'Ungrateful bitch!' he poked Harley, again and again, insulting her. Then he dropped the stick to the floor. Tears were streaming down Harley's face. Joker started to take of his pants. He had a boner. Joker roughly pulled Harley by her hair. He was breathing heavily in her ear and said: 'I really wanted to make this evening romantic for you. You never left me a chance.' He spat on his hand and made his cock wet. Then he forced it into Harley's butt. He started to push it back and forth grabbing Harley where it hurt the most making her cry but also cum.

His roughness was the only euphoria she could achieve at that moment. It wasn't that he was unpredictable but on the contrary, it was that it was predictable that she couldn't escape it. Chaos was uncontrollable so was Joker. And in both cases Harley completely was. Joker was her everything.

'As I see you are disgusted by all the good things I give you, by all the food that I bring to the table, by this house, by all of the fancy shit you can buy. So I will teach you to respect it' said Joker unchaining Harley and leading her by her hair to a metal cage. He pushed Harley in and locked it. Joker sat down to be on one level with Harley and said: 'I hope you understand that the previous part was 'my pet making me feel better' thing and the real punishment starts now. I just want you to understand that all the good things I give to my little silly puppy are a privilege. And my dumb-ass pet shouldn't take it for granted. You are not showing me any respect whatsoever. Big fucking mistake' Joker said.

He left the dungeon leaving Harley crying. Joker went back with a pile of sheets for puppies, a big bottle of water and a puppy bowl. He poured some water into the bowl, opened the cage and put the bowl and the sheets there. 'This is where you live from now on. I will come back later to empty my balls in your bratty mouth' he said. Then he pretended to be going to leave and then turned back to Harley and said: 'Oh, and that's the only food you're gonna get.' Joker left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Batman fell for Harley Quinn after he imprisoned her. He had never considered her as a love interest but after she had kissed him she woke up something in him. Something he was afraid of.  
It started slowly but grew to something Bruce couldn’t escape. He couldn’t get her out of his mind. Bruce watched her through the security cameras in her prison. But when Joker freed her Bruce felt as if he stole her from him.  
And now Batman had a Harley Quinn jonesing. He knew that she belonged in prison and that Joker was a danger to her so he tried to find her and couldn’t. The more time passed the more Bruce felt that maybe he could just trap her. It started as a fantasy but the more he thought about it the more he felt like doing it. He saw Harley as a little girl who needed his guidance. He actually thought that he could make her stop doing what she was doing. Bruce understood that she was an adrenaline junkie but getting in prison all the time isn’t fun. So he thought he had a chance to maybe change her mind.  
So Batman eventually decided to steal Harley for a while before returning her to prison.

Meanwhile, Harley was sitting in her cage. Joker came to visit his pet. It’s been a week since she lived there only to be taken out to be raped and tortured. Joker sat down near the cage and touched the bars. Harley started to lick his fingers.  
‘Good puppy. Now it’s time I really have to wash you, baby’ he said.  
‘Thank you, daddy’ Harley said happily.  
‘Ata girl’ said Joker.  
He opened the cage and Harley crawled out.  
‘Come to daddy’ said Joker putting Harley on his arms. He took her upstairs and put her in an armchair. ‘Sit here, puppy’ he said wrapping her in a blanket and kissing her forehead. Joker went to make Harley a bath and sandwiches with tea. Harley felt so good in her blanket. Joker’s lessons do work in the end.  
‘Treat yourself, dummy’ Joker said and gave Harley her food. She was more than happy to receive it. When she finished he put her to the bath. It felt amazing. Joker started to wash her.  
‘Why have you changed, daddy?’ Harley asked. Joker stopped washing her. He sighed. He was sad and kind that day so she took the risk.  
‘You’ve changed me, baby. I got something I actually care about. Now I have something to lose. You were a plaything to me but somehow gradually you became everything. And I hated it. I tried to get rid of you so many times and every time I came back. And I was so fucking angry at you because I couldn’t be my old self ever since. You are a black hole. You’ve destroyed me. And no matter how hard I hit you I still feel like you’re the one who is in control. And I hate it. I hate your guts. I swear to God, I would kill you if I could live without you. ‘Joker said.  
‘I’m sorry ’Harley answered.  
‘Too fucking late to be sorry’ he said and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Harley was making some tea in the kitchen. Joker came in and sat at the table typing something on his phone. Harley put two cups on the table.   
‘You forgot the coasters’ he said.   
‘You can’t be serious’ Harley answered.  
‘I am more than serious and I don’t understand why you’re talking to me like this. Haven’t you got enough? Do you want to go back into the cage?’Joker said angrily.   
‘No, I don’t, daddy. I’m sorry.’ Harley said.  
‘Bend over the table, you little shit’ he growled.   
Harley did as she was told. Joker pulled down her panties. He took a frying pan and started to spank her with it. It was very painful. Harley screamed and cried. The tea was dripping on the floor.  
‘Fucking bitch. Now clean.’ he said and left. Harley put her panties and shorts back on and stood up not without an effort. She quickly cleaned the table and the floor. Harley started to make another tea for Joker. He came in with a bottle of lotion and sat down. Harley put the cup on the table in front of Joker.  
‘Come here, baby’ he said. He bent Harley over his knee and started to put the lotion on it.   
‘Run along, dummy’ he said quietly.   
Harley made some tea for herself too. ‘Daddy, are you happy?’ she asked. ‘Of course, I’m happy. I’ve got you’ he said.   
‘But you said you hated me and wanted to kill me’ she replied.   
‘I know’ he answered.   
‘Don’t you miss your old self?’ Harley asked.  
‘My old self?’ he said with a slight grin.  
‘The person you were before me’ she said. ‘I prayed on that person. You used to be perfect.’  
‘I wasn’t perfect!’ Joker said slapping the table.  
‘You were the true evil. You were a mirror that showed people things they didn’t want to see in themselves and they hated you for that. You were the one who destroyed the world around you but not annihilate it but to change. Because this is the ultimate goal of chaos – change. And I just want to be like you’ she said.  
‘I’m still all of that. And you will never be like me. Your ultimate goal is to serve me’ said Joker. ‘Do you agree?’ he asked.  
‘Yes, I do, daddy. Nothing makes me feel as high as you do’ she said honestly.  
‘That’s my girl’ said Joker patting her face.  
‘What does make you feel the highest? Like it’s a drug?’ she asked.  
‘You, baby’ he said. ‘Now daddy needs to work. And you be a good little pet’ he said.  
‘Yes, daddy’ Harley answered.  
She started to cry as soon as he left.   
A few days left. Harley was getting an online education. She thought that programming could be dangerous in the hands of somebody like herself. So she was excited about it but days in a cage and overall depressed state of mind had their influence on her scores. It was even more upsetting.   
Harley was sitting with her laptop on their bed. Joker came in, sat next to her and took her laptop without saying anything. He checked her grades.  
‘C-?’ he said. ‘Have you lost your mind? He said grabbing her by the hair.   
‘I’m sorry, daddy. I swear I’ll try harder’ Harley begged.   
Joker threw Harley on the floor and took a baseball bat. They had a lot of weapon in the house and especially in their bedroom.   
‘I bet you will try harder after that’ he said and started to beat her with the bat. He knew very well how not to kill her and not to break anything in her.   
Harley wailed on the floor. Joker dropped the bat near her and left the room. Harley couldn’t get up so she just laid there crying. She loved how Joker treated her but he often was too much for Harley.   
Joker punished Harley for the slightest mistake. And these punishments weren’t soft. Harley loved to feel his iron hand on her but also suffered from it. She also suffered by Joker’s transition into a mobster.  
And he felt that. He felt her disappointment in him. He knew his puppy. He thought that strict discipline was all that she needed and he didn’t gave a lot of meaning to her questions about his old self.   
Joker worked hard to gain power and stability. It went very well. So he decided to propose to Harley. He bought her a beautiful dress and brought her to a fancy restaurant. She was very happy about it. All in all, she appreciated what Joker gave her and nice things brought her a lot of joy.   
‘Harley, you are the light of my life, fire of my loins. You are a very good girl and I want you to have the best things in life. I want you to be safe. I want us to be a family. So I wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?’ he said taking out the ring.   
‘Yes, of course, I will’ she answered happily.   
‘I want us to have a normal life’ he said.  
‘Normal life? ‘said Harley. It finally got to her that the person she prayed on is now gone. She tried to stop the tears but couldn’t help it.   
‘You think I don’t want back? I used to get high on all of that shit. It made me feel so powerful and superior. But then you replaced that. And now you bragging about that like a little winey bitch?’  
‘I’m sorry, Joker. I swear to God I didn’t whine about that. I’m so happy that you want that. I swear I’ll do anything for you. Your opinion is all that matters to me. You are y life. And if this is what you want I want that too’ Harley said and she meant it. She was addicted to Joker and if she had to sacrifice something else to make him happy then she would.   
‘Fine. But I want you to be done with all that my old self bullshit talking’ he insisted.  
‘Yes, of course, daddy. I’ll be at my best behavior for you’ she said.  
‘Good’ he replied.   
After a few days after that passed Joker went out of the house at night and came back in the morning with another girl. Harley was awake at that time. Joker introduced them to each other and said that from that moment they would live together.   
‘But you proposed to me’ Harley said.  
‘Well, I mean it’s Sweden’ Joker replied.   
Harley was shocked. Harley wasn’t jealous. She understood that he just wanted to hurt her. Or was he?  
‘Don’t you love me anymore?’ she asked without any hint on tears.  
‘No, I don’t. You are my property you don’t have a voice here. You are a disappointment. You can’t satisfy me so I found somebody who can. We will have a threesome. And you will be our slave.’ He said.   
‘Okay’ said Harley in an unexpectedly calm manner. Joker had expected anything but that.   
‘Do you, guys, want some tea?’ she asked.   
‘Yeah, I do’ said the girl.   
‘Her wish is your law. So hurry up or you’ll eat your teeth’ Joker said. His anger was rising as he expected Harley to be on the verge of killing herself or his new girlfriend. ‘And we will go to the bedroom now. There are so many things I want to do to you’ he said but Harley was already gone to the kitchen to hear that.   
Joker and the girl went to the bedroom. Harley was in the kitchen. She wasn’t making tea. She took a gun and went to the hall. Her car keys were in her jacket. Joker went out to see what she was doing.   
‘What the fuck do you think you doing?’ he said very angrily.  
‘I’m leaving your ass’ Harley said.  
‘No you’re not. You’re my property’ he replied.   
‘Apparently you’re not very good at keeping your things’ she said opening the door and pointing the gun on Joker.   
He tried to attack her but she shot him on his leg.   
‘Bitch!’ he yelled.   
The girl went out to the hall. She didn’t know that the house was filled with weapons.   
‘You move you are next’ said Harley. The girl listened.   
‘I was addicted to you only because nobody could make you feel so high, because nobody could do what I could do to you. If now it’s not me it’s okay. There’s no point for me to stay with you then. I’m hooked on guys who are possessive over me. I am not the one chasing boys. I am the one to be chased. I get addicted to boys who are addicted to me, who breathe me, who need me to feel alive. And if you only need me as a maid, order one. You work so hard to afford anything you want anyway’ said Harley and left.   
She was starting her car in anger. She went to a motel. Harley went out of her car and immediately received a chloroform rag on her face.   
‘How has he managed to get me so fast with his injury?’ she thought before passing out. But it wasn’t Joker. It was Batman.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley woke up in a dark dungeon. She was tied up to a chair.   
‘Son of a bitch. I’m in shit.’ she thought.   
Harley started to look around. Even though it was dark she could see it wasn’t their dungeon. She noticed a figure examining her. When he saw that she noticed him he turned on the lights. It was Batman. Harley wasn’t sure if she should have been happy or scared about it. As if it had been Joker to capture her things would be a lot worse.   
‘Why am I not in jail yet? Doesn’t seem like you, Batsy’ she said trying to figure out what he might be up to. There was no answer. ‘Are you expecting me to tell you where Joker is? I mean if you caught me you probably already know that.’  
‘You’re right, Harley. I do know where he is’ Batman said.   
‘So why aren’t both of us in jail yet?’ Harley asked with no clue whatsoever about what was going.   
‘Harley, I…’ Batman stumbled.   
‘What?’ she said a bit worried. Batman started to touch her face.   
‘Oh my God, I thought you were a good boy, Batsy. Do you want to play with me before imprisoning me?’ said Harley smiling. She didn’t think he could actually rape her. So she was teasing him. It was very amusing to her.  
‘I love you’ he said.  
Harley genuinely laughed.   
‘Who could have thought that you have a sense of humor, Batsy. That’s like the funniest thing that I’ve ever heard’ Harley said and got a harsh slap on her face.  
‘I’m confessing love to you. Show some respect’ Batman said almost crying.  
It started to get to Harley that he might not be kidding her.   
‘You don’t mean that, do you?’ she said. Batman wiped a tear off.   
‘You’re scaring me to shit. You and I together is insane. You just can’t be serious’ she said.  
‘And yet I am’ he said.   
‘Is that why you kidnapped me?’ she asked.  
‘Yes’ he replied.  
‘So Joker isn’t here?’ Harley asked.   
‘No. I won’t touch him for now so he wouldn’t suspect that you’re here. He’s not up to any crime yet anyway’ Batman said.   
‘Believe me, no one will suspect that I am here’ she said.   
‘That’s what I’m counting on’ Batman replied. ‘I know it’s sudden…’ he started.  
‘Oh, yes, it is’ Harley interrupted.   
Batman sighed and continued. ‘It’s just that you’re the only one for me. I would like to start a family with you someday’  
Harley laughed again.   
‘That’s hilarious ‘ she said getting another slap. Batman shut her mouth with his hand.   
‘I understand that we don’t know each other so well but I actually fell for you. And I don’t think that you should be with Joker and live as you live. I just thought that if we spent some quality time together you could see that we are a match because that’s what I see. II understand that kidnapping you is a crime but that’s my only chance with you. You broke out of prison anyway. And since I’ve found you, you already have to be there. And it’s much nicer here than in jail so I made a deal with my consciousness and kidnap you’ he said. Harley’s tears were streaming down his hand. He let go.   
Harley was in fear. She has been through shit but that was a whole new level. Batman in love with her was an existential terror.   
‘Help! Help!’ she started to scream.   
‘Silly, no one will hear you here. It’s a secret bunker. Nobody will find you here. And believe me, I made damn sure that you can’t get out without my help’ he said. ‘Baby, you’ll see me the way I see you. I know that’ he continued. ‘We just need time. That’s all’ he said.  
‘Have you fell and hurt your head?’ Harley replied.  
‘Don’t be so mean’ Batman said.   
‘You are insane, Batman. You’re crazy’ she said.   
‘You’re right. I’m crazy for you’ he answered. Harley started to cry out loud.   
‘You are so beautiful, Harley’ he wiped her tears.   
‘This is not happening. It’s a nightmare. I’ll wake up and I’ll be okay’ she tried to comfort herself.   
‘Why does my love scare you so much?’ Batman was miserable.   
‘You can’t kidnap me to take on me. It’s not like you. You’re supposed to be the lawfull good; she replied.  
‘Was I ever lawful good? he answered.  
‘Why ex?’ Harley asked and then recalled that Joker actually now is her ex.  
‘Why were you leaving your house for a motel?’ Batman asked.  
‘I dumped him’ Harley said.   
‘Good that you remembered it. Maybe you can also remember why you did that?’ he said.   
‘It’s none of your business’ Harley answered angrily.   
‘Alright we’ll talk about it later’ Batman said and took off his mask.   
‘Bruce Wayne?’ Harley said fearfully.  
‘Yes, honey’ he replied.  
‘Why have you done it?’ Harley asked.   
‘So it would be comfortable for me to live with you here’ Bruce said.   
‘You know that I’m gonna use that against you once I’m outta here, don’t you?’ she said.  
‘You won’t have a chance’ he replied.  
‘Whatever. So what are we gonna do now?’ she asked.  
‘I wanted to show you your room. Maybe have a little fight in order for you to try and escape this place. Then maybe a little spanking session so you, little sociopath, would start to learn to respect your new daddy. Is that what you called your ex-boyfriend?’ he said.  
‘Actually we were engaged’ Harley said sharply.   
‘He was a jerk, Harley. And that’s why you left him’ Batman found what to answer.   
‘So, are you going to show me my room or not’ she asked.  
‘Of course, kitten. I just like it when you are tied up’ Bruce said untying Harley.   
‘Oh, please’ said Harley releasing from the ropes. Batman felt much better as she asked him to show her her room.   
‘What? Feeling uncomfortable good boy, Batsy being all seductive and possessive over you?’ he asked teasing Harley.   
‘Shut up’ said Harley.   
As they were going upstairs she thought that maybe it’s for the better that she would be there for a while as she was afraid of Joker and what he could do to her after her scene. Bruce was ready to fight her at any moment and waited for the moment Harley would strike.   
‘This is your room’ he said opening the door. It was a nice cozy bedroom with a separate bathroom. With every minute Harley was afraid of Joker more and more so she was really thankful to Bruce. She actually was happy to be there.


	5. Chapter 5

Joker was in the hospital. He didn’t even want to get out. He had to think. Joker wanted to hurt Harley but he end up the one being hurt. She has always been so obedient and he wasn’t sure that the usual torture would help him to bring her back. So he really needed time.  
Meanwhile, Harley was with Batman. She was glad Joker couldn’t reach her but it didn’t mean she wanted relationship with Bruce. He tried to reach out for Harley but she stayed closed. Bruce cooked for Harley and cleaned the place. They spend their days watching movies and tv-shows on DVDs.  
‘So why did you dump Joker?’ Bruce once asked during their dinner.   
‘It’s complicated. I mean, we’re probably will be back together when he gets me out of here’ she said.  
‘I wouldn’t count on that’ Bruce answered.  
‘Oh, why not? Am I going to be here till the end of my life? When am I supposed to be released?’ Harley replied.   
‘When we figure things out between us’ he said.   
‘There’s nothing to figure out. There can be nothing between us’ she answered.   
‘Why not?’ Bruce asked.   
‘Look. You are important to me. I want there to be relationship between us but not the way you see it’ she replied.   
‘What exactly do you mean?’ he wondered.   
‘I want you to be my archenemy. You are so lawful. You think you know what’s right for people. You are justice. You are the good. I want us to be the complete opposites’ she said.  
‘And you think Joker will allow you that?’ Bruce said.   
Harley didn’t find what to answer. She knew very well that Joker wouldn’t.   
‘Maybe you can’t be yourself with me but neither can you with him’ he concluded. ‘So why did you dump him?’ Bruce asked.   
‘He brought another girl to our home right after proposing to me to torture me with her’ Harley said.   
‘Shit’ said Wayne. He hadn’t expected that.   
‘Yeah’ said Harley pouring herself a glass of vine. ’So I took a gun, shot him in his leg and left’ she said.  
‘Oh my God. And you want to come back to him after that?’ Bruce asked.  
‘Well, he just wanted to hurt me’ Harley replied.  
‘Yeah, so?’ Bruce said. ‘Harley, it’s not love. You shouldn’t be together. Why would he want to hurt you that much if he actually loved you? Why did he do that Harley?’  
‘Because I make him feel insecure. Because he disappoints me. Because he’s not my hero anymore’ Harley answered.  
‘What do you want, Harley? From life?’ he asked.  
‘I want to be the new Joker. I want you to be my enemy. I want to be the unstoppable force that met the immovable object’ she answered.   
‘You’re not doing very well as an unstoppable force since you are so addicted to guy who holds you back. I bet he’d kill if you said that to him’ Bruce said.   
Harley couldn’t hold back a tear.   
‘Baby, just give me a chance. I’ll prove you I suit you better than him. I’m already doing it’ he said.   
Harley didn’t answer .   
‘You know what? Let’s go and watch something. Do you want some tea?’ Bruce asked.   
‘Yes, please’ Harley said and went to her room. Bruce was very surprised with such a polite answer.  
He brought two cups of tea to her bedroom and put a dvd in the dvd recorder.   
Harley started to cry again. She was lost. Bruce sat down on her bed near her. He had never done that before but he finally managed to break the ice that evening. He risked and hugged her. She didn’t push him away.   
‘Dou you want to cuddle?’ he asked.   
‘Yes’ she answered.   
Harley felt herself too bad to reject that. She really needed support as she began to realize that this is the end for Joker and her.   
‘I can’t believe that this is it. I thought we were a perfect match. But he became somebody else’ she said crying.   
‘You just need time’ Bruce replied.   
‘I felt so good with him. It felt like heaven when he forced discipline on me. I don’t know how to live without that. He was like a drug’ she said.   
‘I can do that for you, baby’ he answered.   
‘Bruce. It’s not gonna work out. I want somebody like me’ she replied.   
‘A little obedient kitten?’ Bruce asked.  
‘No, you know what I mean’ Harley said.   
‘Why are you so sure about that? I mean look at you and Joker together. You are alike and one ate another. Maybe you’re just incapable of being with somebody of your specie? Maybe you need your opposite?’ he said and they kissed. But Harley suddenly stopped him.   
‘Bruce, it’s impossible. I won’t be able to do crime living with you’ she said.  
‘Do you really have to do crime? Why are you so obsessed with it? Is that what you want to be a criminal?’ he asked.   
‘I just want to change things, to test them. To show people who they really are’ Harley replied.   
‘Do you really have to be a criminal to do that? I mean is this the only way?’ Bruce said.   
‘No, it’s not’ Harley said. Bruce’s words confused her even more but she liked the feeling of surrender that started to appear in her body.   
‘Do you think Joker won’t tear you apart for pursuing your goals in any of those contexts?’ he asked getting horny.  
‘He will’ Harley answered and then they kissed again.   
Bruce gradually was becoming more and more aggressive with it. He tore apart Harley’s clothes. Bruce was holding her hands over her head and pushing her down to the bed with his body so she couldn’t move. There was no foreplay, he just took her. Bruce was pounding poor Harley into the mattress both of her legs bend. Then he came right into Harley. He grabbed her by her hair and whispered in her ear: ‘If you don’t obey my every fucking word I’ll torture the shit out of you’.   
‘Yes’ she said.   
Bruce slapped her breast.   
‘Yes, daddy’ he said.   
‘Yes, daddy’ Harley repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

To Harley’s surprise, Bruce knew exactly what she liked. He was very bossy and dominant. Bruce did just as he wanted: he talked Harley out of dating Joker. And at that moment he thought that he had to replace Joker for Harley. Bruce stopped being soft, gentle and asserting towards Harley and became rough. He wanted to ingrain in Harley that he could do all the things Joker did to her that she was addicted to and liked.   
He scared Harley. Bruce wasn’t as rough as Joker was but he still could satisfy Harley. He was sadistic. Not only he punished Harley he also hurt her for his own amusement and it made Harley cum so hard. But unlike Joker he never lost his temper. He never punished Harley for talking about her feelings. He wasn’t expecting her just to be his servant.   
Bruce was bitter-sweet to Harley. He was very rough at times and at other times he would be very gentle but in a degrading way. He was very sweet to Harley and made her feel very inferior to him with that. She loved it.  
‘Come here. Puppy’ he once said. Harley did as she was told. He put an electroshock-collar on her. ‘I am not happy with your behavior lately, dummy. So every time you disobey you will get electroshock. Is that clear?’ he said.   
‘Yes, daddy’ she answered.   
‘Now go and make me some coffee’ he ordered.   
‘Yes, daddy’ Harley said and went to the kitchen. Electroshock followed.   
‘Faster’ said Bruce.   
Harley rushed to the kitchen to make him some coffee. This was Bruce’s bunker in case of an atomic war so he didn’t even have to go out of it to get any products. Harley wasn’t even sure where the exit was. She knew that they would go out one day so she just had to wait. Bruce made her feel amazing. He was like a perfect version of Joker. In the context of their relationship only, of course. Batman was perfect to Harley as an opposite to Joker, to her. So in a way, he beat Joker to her, because he had lost himself when Bruce didn’t. He was that immovable object that she dreamed to be her enemy, believing in justice, sticking to his rule not to kill people no matter what. Bruce was Harley’s fate.   
But in that bunker, she couldn’t be chaos. Although she didn’t know how to be chaos outside the bunker too neither with Bruce nor with Joker.   
Bruce and Harley’s power exchange relationship continued for a while. And they were perfect so perfect Harley became bored of them. She started to understand that what kept her addicted to Joker was what she loved and hated about him combined but she didn’t want to come back. That’s what she was thinking about making Bruce’s coffee.  
A siren suddenly went on. That was a genuine shock for everybody including Joker stumbling upon Bruce Wayne. They instantly started to fight.   
‘So the famous Bruce Wayne is the person behind Batman’s mask?’ Joker said beating Bruce and getting a hit. ‘You think you can just steal y pet?’ he asked getting his revenge.   
‘You need to watch your pet better as she ran away from you and became my pet’ answered Bruce.   
Bruce managed to take out a knife he had been going to threaten Harley with on the kitchen and put it to Joker’s throat.   
‘What a shame that you don’t kill people’ Joker said.  
‘Is everything alright?’ they heard Harley’s voice. ‘Daddy!’ she screamed. None of them knew who she meant. ‘ Bruce, don’t do that, please’ she made everything clear.   
‘You know what they say: if you love her let her go’ Joker was choking.   
Bruce couldn’t let go. So he cut Joker’s throat. He let go of Joker. Harley swept Bruce’s knife and ran away as the entrance was still open. She was running away as fast as she could but Bruce wasn’t chasing. He couldn’t believe that after everything she chose Joker. So it was the only way. It wasn’t a problem for him to find her again so he wasn’t chasing. He put Joker on his arms crying.   
‘She’s a poison. See what she’s done to you?’ Joker said.  
‘I’m sorry’ said Bruce.   
‘I know’ said Joker and died.   
Bruce buried Joker. He thought that Harley needed time, that she hated him. Bruce was hating himself too. But after a year of hearing nothing from her, he decided to check up on Harley and couldn’t find her. He couldn’t find Harley for years until one day he finally managed to do that. She lived in the same town they used to live in with Joker not for a long to that moment. He decided to call her.   
To his surprise, she was calm to hear him and even agreed to meet. Harley asked him to pick her up in the evening so they could talk. They met near her place.   
‘Hey’ she said.   
‘Hey’ he answered. Bruce was depressed but also happy to finally see Harley again. It was hard to tell what Harley was thinking about. Bruce wanted to kiss her but wasn’t sure if it would be appropriate.   
‘Do you want to eat?’ Harley asked.   
‘Yeah, you?’ he said.  
‘Me too’ she answered.   
‘Wanna go to a restaurant?’ Bruce proposed.  
‘How about some McDonald’s in your car?’ Harley said.   
‘Sounds legit’ he answered. Bruce was sky-high.   
They sat in his car and went to McDonald’s drive-through.   
‘So where did you bury Joker?’ Harley asked.  
‘On the local graveyard. My bunker is in this town. Well, one of them’ Bruce answered.  
‘Yeah, I’ve realized that was I as running away’ Harley said.   
They have reached the drive-through and made their order.   
‘ So are you seeing anyone?’ Bruce asked.  
‘No, I’m concentrated on my education. I have a bachelor degree in computer science and I’m getting a master’s degree now’ she said proudly.  
‘That’s my girl’ said Bruce happy for her.  
They took their order and went to a parking lot.   
‘So you gave up your criminal career?’ Bruce asked hopefully.  
‘We’ll see’ Harley answered.  
They ate talking about past events that happened while they were apart. And then Bruce asked: ‘Do you hate me for killing Joker?’. Harley looked at him with pity. ‘Not really she said. I mean it’s like hating your dad for killing a sick dog’ ‘I love you, Harley’ Bruce said. ‘Bruce…’ Harley started. ‘Don’t do that, please’ she said. ‘But you loved e back’ he said ‘I saw that’ ‘I’ve had feelings for you but I don’t want to be with you, Bruce, I’m sorry’ she said.   
‘Don’t leave me, please. I need you so badly’ he said.   
‘I’m sorry, Bruce. Goodbye’ Harley left the car leaving Bruce crying.   
Bruce was coursing around the town for a while.   
Harley went to buy some flowers. She took a taxi to the graveyard.  
Bruce stopped the car, took out a gun and shot himself.  
Harley was standing at the Joker’s gravestone with the flowers.   
‘You bored me out, daddy’ she said as they were falling on his grave.  
The end.


End file.
